I Love You
by BellaMarieLovesPhantom
Summary: Danny and Sam are married. This is a little ditty about the first couple of years. There are lemony parts and it can be very humorous at times. Enjoy my pretties!
1. Disclaimer

HEY YOU, YEAH YOU! READ THIS FIRST!!!

This is a work of parody. Any similarities, without ironic purpose, to copyrighted characters/material, or individuals living or dead are completely coincidental. Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon, Viacom are any of the other entries holding copyright or license to Danny Phantom have not endorsed this story. No connection is indirect or should be incidental. Of course, this notice itself could be parodic, in which case, it's anybody guess on what the hell is going on.

Seduced by some misguided vision of petty immorality, the moral right of TheBlackDahliaPhantom to be identified as she has asserted the author of this shabby rot in accordance with the copyright, Designs and Patents Act of 1988. It would be funny if it weren't so needy and sad.


	2. Chapter 1

I Love YouStarted: May 16, '07

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

Chapter One: Here Comes the Bride, Here Comes the Groom

"I gotta get through this." Sam Manson thought to herself as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. The white silk bridal dress her mother _insisted_ to get from Italy, hugged her curves and skimmed the ground slightly. It had a mid thigh slit on the left that exposed her log, tanned leg that was currently in sparkling "invisible" stockings. She had let her grown out, midnight colored, butt length hair down and the delicate crown of mini white carnations, baby's breath and white roses was placed on her head with a translucent, shimmery silk-like material veil. Her violet eyes had smudged black eye liner with white eye shadow and mascara that made her eyes look dramatic, yet sexy. This was what she had wanted to happen since she started having feelings for this particular person. They were going to get married, have kids and live together for the rest of their lives. Sam sat down and sighed. The waiting was unbearable. She glanced down at her white leather strapped Gucci watch. There was still another half hour. As she sat there, staring into space, the memory of the proposal popped into her head.

Sam could remember exactly what they were both wearing. She had on a black and green striped v-necked J. Crew sweater dress and her black Marc Jacobs ballet flats on. He wore a pair of faded, baggy black jeans; a white Polo shirt, the silver and white gold cross Sam had given him as a present, his lucky beat up leather jacket and a pair of all black Converses. They were eating at Olive Garden when Danny pulled a small blue Tiffany box out of his pocket and assumed the basic proposing position. He took her left hand and held it in his hand.

"Sam, the moment we had our first kiss, I knew it was meant to be. Everytime we're together, I get this immensely happy feeling, like nothing else in the world matters but you and me. When we get back to reality, I just want to do nothing but be with you. But I want to make it last this time… Samantha Manson, will you marry me?"

Sam's eyes had filled with happy tears and she choked out a "Yes!" He slid the ring on to her lift ring finger and got up to kiss her.

"I love you." He growled sexily in her ear

"I love you too" Sam replied, fully joyful in the fact that it had happened at last…

"Aw, dammit." Danny Fenton scolded at the Chocolate's screen. He couldn't find the picture of him and Sam that he was looking for. It was a shot of him and her kissing that Tucker had taken when they weren't looking and he wanted to see that every time he was at the main screen of his cell phone. He slid it close and placed it in his pocket. His Oscar de la Renta jet-black tuxedo matched his hair perfectly. He had his hair slicked back before but he didn't like how it looked so he flipped it out to its normal style. His nerves were getting to him. What if Sam didn't love him anymore? What if someone objects? What if she runs away? What if...

"Danny, m'boy!" Jack Fenton bursted into the Groom's room and embraced his son in a tight hug. "Good luck!"

"Uh, thanks Dad." Danny murmured. He had the wind blown out of him and needed sometime to recuperate. Plus, a list of worst-case scenarios kept getting longer and longer. His father clamped a hand down on his shoulder, seeming to sense his worry.

"Danny, I know you're worried but, don't be." Jack said, "Everything will be fine, trust me. Sam's perfect for you, you're perfect for her…it all works out Dan."

Danny nodded and dry swallowed. "You're right. You're totally and completely right Dad."

Jack nodded in response and started walking out. "The ceremony's about to start, better get ready." And with that he closed the door. Danny walked into the small marble bathroom and turned on the cold water. He splashed some on his face then used a nearby towel to wipe off. He walked out and towards the door.

"Well," He thought. "Here it goes."

Sam was holding her father's right arm waiting for the ceremony to start. She was yearning for the ceremony and reception to go quickly so she could have sex with the hottest half ghost hybrid on the planet and spend her life with him without the constant annoyance of her parents. They had at first disapproved the truth that Danny and her were getting married, but they'd grown to reluctantly accept the fact. She tapped her red, white and black Rose bouquet against her thigh impatiently.

"Samantha, don't do that." Thurston Manson said to his daughter. She rolled her eyes and continued the action.

The organist had started playing "The Wedding Bells" and the flower girl, Danny's cousin, Dani, began to throw the red and white petals along the floor. The bridesmaids, Jazz, Valerie and her cousin Kate; the Maid of Honor, Sam's other cousin, Caitlin; and the Best Man, Tucker; and the ring bearer, Danny's nephew, Alex, followed after Dani went down the aisle. The organist then went into "Here Comes the Bride". Sam and her dad slowly paced down the aisle, a whispers of "She's so gorgeous", "Danny is a lucky man" and "They'd look so cute together" floating around almost instantly. Thurston gave Sam away to Danny and the two stood facing the priest.

"Dearly beloved, we have gathered here today to celebrate the holy union of matrimony between Samantha Manson and Daniel Fenton. If anyone has any objection to the joining of these two souls, please speak now or forever hold your peace…do you, Daniel Fenton, take Samantha Manson to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Danny said, a smile on his face.

"And do you, Samantha Manson, take Daniel Fenton to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do." Sam replied, her eyes close to tears.

"Where are the rings?" Alex stepped up and held the satin pillow that held the two rings. Danny plucked Sam's ring from the pillow.

"With this ring, I be wed." He slid the ring onto her finger. A happy tear rolled down her cheek.

Sam took the remaining ring from the pillow. "With this ring, I be wed." she slid the ring onto his finger. Alex scurried away with pillow in tow, back to his seat.

The priest clapped his hands. "By the power invested in me, I pronounce you two husband and wife! You may kiss the bride!" Danny then swung Sam by her waist and gave her a long, passionate kiss. They felt several flash bulbs go off, but they didn't care. No one else could mess it up now. At some point they broke away and Sam turned around and threw her bouquet in the air. It was caught by one of Danny's nieces, who squealed for joy with the others.

Danny and Sam headed straight for their limo and sat inside the buttery white leather interior. She sat on his lap and continued to kiss him in a slow, torturous way that made Danny wild. He slid his hands up and down her back and sides, squeezing every now and then. They stopped after a few minutes and smiled at each other.

"How's it feel to be Mrs. Danny Fenton now?" Danny grinned.

"Pretty damn good Mr. Danny Fenton." Sam grinned back. She never felt this happy in her life. Danny was all hers and no one else's. It was pretty damn good. She got off his lap and sat down next to him. She held his hand and leaned against his shoulder, taking in the feel of his tux against her cheek. Danny leaned against her and gave a happy sigh.

"You know what Sam?"

"Yeah, what?"

"You're absolutely, positively the perfect person for me. I always knew we would end up together and I'm so happy that it finally happened."

"I know! It's like we were made for each other or something. It would be weird if it was someone else." Sam kissed his neck affectionately. Danny got shivers down his spine. This was too much to bear; the sexual tension was increasing steadily. He lightly squeezed her hand and she broke away shortly afterward. Sam looked out the window.

"We're almost to the reception hall." She said.

"I know." Danny replied, almost close to a groan. "Hey buddy!" he said to the driver.

"Yes sir?" The driver replied.

"I'll pay you an extra twenty bucks if you drive slower." He held out a crisp twenty-dollar bill. The driver took it.

"Fifteen miles per hour slow enough for you?"

Sam and Danny grinned as they went in for another kiss.


	3. Chapter 2

I Love YouStarted: May 16, '07

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

Chapter Two: Panic! At the Reception

Danny and Sam entered the reception only to be greeted by their friends and family members. They gave a courtesy smile as they sat down at the head dining table.

"Do we even know all these people?" Sam said through her smile.

"Most are just friends we haven't seen and family members we don't keep up with." Danny replied through his clenched teeth. A waiter placed a bowl of ceaser salad in front of Sam and a plate with lasagna piled high in front of Danny.

"Um, can I also get a bottle of aged white zinfandel?" Danny asked the waiter. He nodded and returned to the kitchen, muttering something under his breath about "rowdy drunks".

"Fucking high school dropout ingrate…" Danny muttered. Sam laughed at the obscene comment and it wasn't long before Danny joined in. They both stabbed a portion or their food and crossed their arms before taking their bites.

Once the drink came, they ate and laughed and had one of the best times of their lives. Alex had a dance with Sam (even though he was half her size and kept groping her butt. Everyone, including Sam, started to laugh at the spectacle, but Danny didn't think it was as funny) and Danny did a waltz with Dani (which ended up with hilarious results).

Once the parents and important people in the couple's lives had spoke on the stage, it was time for the groom to take the garter from the bride's thigh. Sam sat down on her chair and watched as Tucker tied a white blindfold around Danny's eyes.

"Don't worry, D." Tucker said, patting Danny on the back. "You'll be fine."

"I know, I know." Danny replied, slowly walking towards Sam.

Sam held Danny's hand to signal him that he needed to kneel down. He did the said action and slid his hand up her dress. He found the garter somewhere on her thigh and slowly pulled it down and then proceeded to throw the flimsy thing over his shoulder. Sam untied his blindfold and threw it at Tucker, who caught it and stuffed it in his pocket. Danny got up and kissed Sam hard in the mouth. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back just as hard. They broke apart and took a while just to look at each other. Sam's lips were a little red from at the kissing and her eyes looked glazed over, like she was on a high or something. Danny had the same exact look on his face. They walked back to their original seats back at the table.

"You're mine." Danny said, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So are you Danny." Sam said, giggling lightly.

"Will the newly weds please step up for their first dance?" The DJ blared over the song "Boyfriend".

Danny and Sam got up and assumed the basic slow dancing position. "Lying Is the Most Fun a Girl Can Have Without Taking Her Clothes Off" began playing.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?

Am I who you think about in bed?

When the lights are dim

And your hand is shaking as you're sliding off you're dress

Danny and Sam started swaying slowly to the beat. She rested her head on his shoulder.

Think of what you did

And how I hope to god he was worth it

When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch your skin

I got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch and better fuck

Then any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie you had me

"You'll always have me." Danny whispered sexily in her ear.

Girl how does it looked pass the sweat

A better love deserving of

Exchanging body heat in the passengers seat

No, no, no, you know it will always just be me.

"You know that as well as I do. Sam whispered back. She kissed him softly on the neck.

Let's get these teen hearts beating

Faster, faster

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls

Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?

Danny pulled Sam closer to him. She smiled contently as they slow danced the rest of the song, ending it with a dip and a kiss.

Let's get these teen hearts beating

Faster, faster

Let's get these teen hearts beating

Faster, faster…


	4. Chapter 3

I Love YouStarted: May 16, '07

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

Chapter Three: House of Fenton

A few days after the wedding, Sam decided to look through the real estate section of the newspaper. They couldn't keep living in the Fenton's attic. It was a) too musty b) too small and c) just plain pathetic. She had the money; she just had to find a good use for it. She tapped the red marker she was using to circle possible houses on the "kitchen" table.

"Damn…Damn…DAMN!!!" Sam yelled in her head. "I can't find anything." She sipped her black coffee and set it back down. She was about to give up when she saw an ad that caught her eye. 'Fairly big, 3 floor house (not including bsmt and attic) house. Perfect for raising a family. Big backyard and patio and front porch, outdoor pool and…' the next two words made Sam's jaw drop. 'Ghost portal.' This ghost stuff really was catching on, wasn't it? 'Please contact Paulina at 1-678-564-7298'

"Morning Sam." Danny muttered, still in his sleepy haze, even though he just finished his morning bathroom routine.

"Morning." They kissed briefly before Sam looked back at the ad. Paulina? Could it possibly be…?

"Whatcha looking at?" Danny asked, hugging Sam from behind.

"Houses. Do you know if Paulina ever got married or anything like that?

Danny picked up the cup of coffee Sam was drinking it and took a sip. He thought for a while then swallowed and set the cup down. He nodded his head. "She got married to Dash, almost two years ago."

"Then why would she have a ghost portal in her old house?" Sam gave Danny the ad. He read it and his eyes to wide.

"What the fuck?"

"That's what I'm thinking!" Sam said. She grabbed her cell phone from the nightstand and dialed the number. There were two rings before Paulina picked up.

"Hello?" Paulina answered, sounding exhausted.

"Uh, I'm calling for the house."

"Oh, hold on. DASH!! SOMEONE WANTS THE HOUSE!!!" She screeched. There was a yell back. "He'll be down in a few."

"'Kay thanks Paulina."

"What the fuck…? Sam!"

"Damn straight." Sam laughed. It took the dumb one long enough.

"Oh my gawd, me haven't talk since…like ever."

"I know right, time's a bitch." Danny tried to choke down some laughter, but instead buried his face in a pillow.

"'Kay, Dash is here…Hello?"

"Yes Dash?" Sam replied. Danny still was cracking up.

"Manson? That you?" Dash asked, sounding like a dumb ass, more and more.

"Actually, its Fenton now."

"Saw that coming. Anyway, you want the house?"

"Yes Baxter."

"It's a million and a half."

"The facilities good?"

"Yes"

"Everything work fine?"

"Hardly even used."

"Big?"

"Huge."

"A million and a fourth?" Thank heavens Sam knew how to negotiate. One good think she learned from her father.

"Sold."

"Where do we meet to sign?"

"Front of the house, three hours from now."

"It was a pleasure doing business with you."

"Same here, bye."

"Bye."

Sam slid her phone closed and placed it back on the nightstand. She turned to Danny, whose laughter was slowly stopping. He regained his composure. "What the hell was that?"

"I just got us a house. No thanks to you…" Sam murmured. Danny in response started tickling her sides and she immediately started to crack up. They fell on the makeshift bed and kept laughing hysterically. They settled down after a while and Sam straddled herself on top of Danny. "I'll get you back for that."

"Oh yeah?" Danny asked, his hands crawling up Sam's sides. "You and what army?" Sam gave a wicked grin. She rolled Danny onto her and pulled him onto a harsh kiss. She bit his lower lip and pulled back.

"Yummy." They both said, and they both started laughing again.

Two and a half hours later, Danny and Sam met Dash in front of the house. Dash held out the necessary paperwork and Sam signed it hastily.

"Cash?" Dash said. Sam gave him a check for one hundred and twenty five million dollars. He took it and put it with the other papers. He handed over a set of keys and walked away.

"Silent one, isn't he?" Danny said bleakly.

"I guess so." Sam replied. She held his hand and walked toward the house. It had a mahogany wood porch and a dark brown stucco roof. The house was white with ivy creeping up the sides and a mahogany wood door with brass numbers 125-29 on the side.

"Pretty." Sam said.

"Must've cost a fortune." Danny said. They walked inside. The walls were all white with dark brown trim and with mahogany doors and the stairs had beige carpeting like the floor.

"I know." Sam replied. She led him into the dining room. The ceiling was adorned with a beautiful crystal chandelier and a white marble floor. There were a couple of cabinets with glass fronts and brass knobs.

"Damn." Sam said. "It was worth every single penny."

"Yep." Danny agreed. They went through the whole house and were amazed by the fine detail and craftsmanship. They went down to the basement and there it was. The ghost portal and a lab. It was all brass and steel hardware with steel cabinets for holding the glass beakers and stuff.

"Why would they have a lab?" Sam asked.

"Maybe it wasn't originally their house?" Danny said, brushing his fingertips against the ghost portal's edge. "It could've been Vlad's house."

"Right, right…" Sam said. She turned to Danny. He had a serious look on his face. He hadn't gone ghost lately and neither had his ghost sense gone off. They were off work for two weeks (working in the GI&EU (Ghost Investigation and Enforcement Unit. Sam investigated and Danny enforced) and he missed the thrill of busting ghosts at their game. His ghost half was getting a little lonely.

"Danny, you okay?" Sam asked, hugged him by the waist. He shook his head.

"Nothing." Danny said solemnly.

Sam looked into his eyes. They were turning slightly gray and that only happened when a) he was lying or b) sad or c) a combination of the two. "Stop lying." Sam said back.

Danny sighed. "I just miss going ghost. Nothing big."

Sam squeezed his hip a little. "Go ghost for me." He looked at her, questioned. "Please Danny." He smiled and Sam let go of her hold on him. He transformed out of his Sean John jeans and matching white shirt into his black and white, notorious ghost suit. Sam pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed her back and slipped his hands under her black and white Quiksilver shirt. She pulled back and smiled. "Fuck me. Right here."

Danny's eyes got wide. "Are you sure?"

Sam kissed him "Positive." She resumed kissing him and he pulled her shirt over her head. She unzipped his suit and pulled it down, exposing his well toned muscles and his blue plaid boxers. He unclipped her strapless beige bra and it fell to the floor. Danny kicked off the rest of the ghost suit and gripped Sam closer to him, taking in the feel of her skin against his. He held a loose grip on her breasts and lowered his kisses to her neck then slowly to her chest. She slipped a hand down to the bulge in his boxers and wrapped her hand around it. She stroked the erection as Danny continued his torrent on her chest.

"Oooh…" Sam quietly whimpered. She held down his head to her chest and continued stroking his meat. Danny toyed with the edge of her panties for a while and then pulled the lingerie down and she kicked it off along with her vintage black Miss Sixty jeans and black Jimmy Choo pumps. Danny slowly pushed Sam onto a countertop and began fingering her.

"Dannnnyy…" Sam moaned. He took his mouth off her breasts and kissed her in the mouth as she slid off his boxers. She ran her thumb over the tip and he kissed her harder.

"Oh goddd…" Danny moaned as he felt a slight sting. He looked at Sam in her beautiful state; her hair clinging to her skin, her eyes clouded with lust, lips red and swollen from their constant kissing and her body fully nude in front of him. It was irresistible.

"Fuck…me…now…" Sam pleaded, writhing under Danny's assault. He did as he was told. He guided his cock into her pussy and slowly intruded into her. He groaned as he pushed all that he had into Sam. She clawed at Danny's back and he pulled back on his hips then, thrusted into her again. He kept doing this action and Sam was hurled into a void of passion and lust.

"Danny…don't…stop…!!!!" Sam pleaded. His snow-white hair was dripping with sweat; his muscular and lightly tanned body was well at work and his eyes looked hazy with passion. Sam couldn't get enough of it.

"I won't…oh fuck!" Danny mumbled. He let out a long groan as he felt Sam's tunnel squeezing him.

"Dannnnnyyy!!!" Sam moaned as she felt the same affect. He grinded his teeth as he felt himself cum within his wife and her onto him. He pulled himself out and proceeded to kiss Sam hard in the mouth. She kissed him back with the same passion she was receiving. He carried Sam off the countertop and transformed.

"Feel like testing out that master bathroom?" Danny asked with a wicked grin.

"Hell yeah!" Sam replied, laughing. With that, Danny carried her up the stairs to the said bathroom to 'wash off'.


	5. Chapter 4

I Love YouStarted: May 16, '07

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

Chapter Four: Puking and Pregnancy

A week after the couple had their honeymoon (a trip to Italy for five days, four nights with stay at the Hilton hotel in Sicily); Danny and Sam were back at work and in a conference with their force and the commander, Mr. Crenshaw. They were going over some new propositions when Sam got this sickly feeling in her stomach. Slowly, she could feel bile rising in her throat. She covered her mouth and raised her hand.

"Yes Manson?" Crenshaw asked. He was the only one who insisted on calling her by her old surname.

"Can I be excused for the next couple of minutes sir?" Sam asked.

"Why? What happened?" Crenshaw asked. The whole room turned to face her. Danny had a worried look on his face.

"I need to use the ladies room." Sam replied. What she really wanted to say was 'I need to puke my internal organs up if you don't mind.' She got up and calmly walked out of the conference room then, set into a sprint as soon as she reached the corridor. She slammed a stall door open and hurled. It was like this for the next couple of minutes before she heard the bathroom door open.

"Fenton? You okay?"

"Yes Stevens, I'm alright…oh CRAP!" Sam replied, regaining her composure. She noticed a little vomit had gotten in her hair. She opened the stall and was greeted by Agent Regina Stevens, a busty brunette with gray eyes that worked in the same sector. "I need to rinse my hair out. I got puke on it." She walked over to the sink.

"That sucks." Regina said. Easy for her to say; she was still single.

"I know." Sam said, she turned on the water and splashed some water on her face. She then wetted a paper towel and squeezed it into her hair.

"Crenshaw wanted you back at the meeting ASAP." Regina said, handing Sam another paper towel.

"Thanks. Shows how much he cares..." Sam quipped. She dried her hair with the towel. She walked her way towards the door.

"Fenton, wait!" Regina said.

"What?"

"Are you gonna tell them your pregnant now or later?"

Sam froze. "I really didn't think that could be a reason."

Regina got wide eyed. "Are you kidding? Seeing the way you and Dan were all over each other at the wedding, it was bound to happen!!"

Sam gawked. Regina was really smarter than she was accounted for. She got out her cell phone and dialed 2, Danny's speed dial.

Danny was copying notes on the new weaponry set to arrive when his cell phone went off.

I see you windin and grindin up on that pole

I know you see me looking at you and you already know

I wanna fu-

Danny slid his phone up and walked out into the hallway. "Sam, what's taking so long?"

"I think I might be pregnant." Sam said hastily.

"HUH? Wait, what?"

"I think I might be pregnant."

"You sure?"

"Yeah, I had morning sickness."

"You want to go to the doctor afterward to make sure?"

"Yes please."

"Okay. Come back soon; I miss you. And Crenshaw is gonna throw a bitch fit if you don't get back."

Sam laughed. "Okay, bye"

"Bye."

Sam slid her phone closed and put it in her pocket. She motioned Regina over. "C'mon, let's go. Crenshaw is gonna start brawling soon." And with that, the two left the restroom laughing.

After the meeting, Sam made an appointment to see her doctor. Danny kept by her side the whole time and making sure NOBODY came near her stomach.

"Danny," Sam giggled, "You need to be so protective." They stepped into the elevator and she pressed 'SB'

"Well I don't want anybody to cause a miscarriage or something." Danny said as the elevator went down. He hugged her by the waist and gave her a kiss. They walked to Danny's black Infiniti G3 and slid into the car, Danny in the driver's seat and Sam in passenger. As they made their way to the doctor's office, a question kept rattling in her mind. 'When did this happen?' It could have been a) the time after the wedding b) the time in the lab c) the time in the master shower or d) any of the three times they did it in Italy. As Danny parked in the lot, he caught a glance at Sam. Her eyes had a lost air in them and they looked puzzled and confused. He parked and then held her hands.

"Sam, I know this is sort of a…transition for you but, don't worry. You're gonna be a great mom and I'm gonna be a great dad and we're gonna be alright."

Sam nodded in response. "You're right." He kissed her on the cheek.

"Trust me on this one" Danny said. Sam gave a nod and they made their way out of the car.

When they entered the appropriate wait room, it was empty. They went straight to the receptionist.

"Manson, four fifteen." Sam said. The middle-aged black women nodded and allowed the couple into the office. The doctor stepped in and smiled.

"So, how's it going Sam?" Dr. Moscowitz said, looking through her file.

"I think I might be pregnant." Sam said, looking down at her Michael Kors cork heeled wedges.

They went through basic procedure. "Any side effects? Weirdness?"

"I threw up a lot this morning and I get light headed occasionally." Sam said. The doctor scribbled it down on his clipboard.

"Okay." Dr. Moscowitz said. He opened a cupboard and pulled out a box. He handed it to Sam.

"Here a standard hospital pregnancy test. Go to the bathroom and follow the directions and come out when you're done." Sam nodded and opened the door.

"So are you the father, husband, what?" the doctor asked Danny (who was quiet the whole time)

"I'm her husband and the potential father." Danny said, twisting the string of his Shady Ltd hoodie nervously.

"Well then," Dr. Moscowitz said, "You're very lucky. Sam is very special. Very unique and she knows what she wants. She wanted you and here you are." He clamped a firm grip on Danny's shoulder. "Your children will be the most beautiful the world has ever seen."

Danny nodded and the doc gave a nod in return. After a few seconds, Sam stepped out with the 'pregnancy pen' and gave it to the doctor. He looked at it and nodded. He looked up.

"Well…?" Sam asked.

The doctor smiled. "Congratulations! Your pregnant!" Sam gave Danny a tight hug. They started to kiss then broke off. "I want you to see me every month starting now. And low sexual activity, do you two hear me?"

Danny and Sam nodded, the two smiling uncontrollably. They walked out of the clinic shortly afterward.

"I told ya so." Sam said, nudging Danny's in the arm.

"I knew you were going to say that." Danny replied. He had just as much positive energy as Sam did. "Oh, did you remember what today is?"

"The day I found out you knocked me up?" Sam asked. Danny tickled her lightly.

"No! The day that we get stuff for the house, remember?"

"Oh, right."

The two got into the car and sped to the furniture and home outlet. They spent three hours picking out a dining set (a beautiful dark teak dining table with matching chairs and a height table), bed and canopy set (made of mahogany and it held a large, puffy double bed), a baby's crib in light green (they were planning to paint they baby's room white and different shades of green), a computer desk (dark teak), an armoire (light green for the baby's clothes), a cast iron 50 piece cookware set (Danny's), a mahogany handled silverware set (Sam's), 85 pieces of white and black china dishware (also Sam's), a microwave, toaster, toaster oven, deep fryer, kitchen utensils (Danny's also), a light green bassinet (light green for the baby), a blender, iron and ironing board, three sets of double phones and two single ones and a living room set (a plush couch, two recliners, and an L shaped couch).

"That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be" Sam quipped, looking at the receipt. $5,790.34.

"You thought it would be more?" Danny asked.

"I didn't look at the price tags, the stuff looked expensive." Sam said.

"Would you like delivery with assembly for no fee, Miss?" The gawky teen at the register said. Sam nodded and she gave the girl her address. They strolled out of the store and walked toward the car. The looked toward the left and saw their stuff being loaded in a truck.

"We need more stuff." Sam said.

"I know, we'll get it tomorrow." Danny said, opening the door for Sam. She stepped inside and he closed the door. He shortly entered and drove to their house.

"We need to go to Bed, Bath and Beyond tomorrow and Babies R Us and…" Sam started to name off the stores.

"We'll talk about it later Sam…just calm down." Danny said, making a turn.

"We have to do so much stuff…" Sam said, leaning her head against the window.

"I know," Danny said, parking in their garage. "But we'll get through this."


	6. Chapter 5

I Love YouStarted: May 16, '07

By TheBlackDahliaPhantom

Chapter Five: And Triplets Make Five!

Journal,

A lot has happened in the past couple of months. Danny and me got a promotion at work so, he's the head of operations in his sector and I'm lead investigator in mine. The babies should be due soon (in a couple of days or so. Did I mention it's supposed to be triplets?) Anyway, Danny and me have been going along really good with the whole married with kid's life. I think he's actually pretty excited about the whole thing (even though he denies this constantly but, whatever). I got a surprise baby shower at work today and I got some pretty nice stuff for the babies (even the grandparents to be came!). Now, I'm just at home, getting ready for bed.

G'night! Sam

Sam closed her diary slash journal and tucked it into the compartment drawer under her side of the bed. She sat up and walked to the bathroom, where Danny was drying his hair with a towel.

"Pass me one of my scrunchies." Sam asked Danny. He opened a drawer on her side of the two sinks. He got one out and tossed it to her. See caught it and wrapped it around her midnight blue (which is just black with blue undertones and subtle hints) hair, tying it into a low, loose ponytail.

"Thanks." She replied. "You have my suitcases and everything I need ready?"

"Yep." Danny said, shutting the light in the bathroom off and bending down to give a light kiss on Sam's stomach. "Everything is ready."

"Good. I'm getting worried." Sam said, "What if they're overdue?"

"That's not gonna happen. Are you trying to give me sympathy pains again?" Danny said.

"Wait – you got sympathy pains?" Sam said, starting to laugh. "I though I was suppose to get them."

"Well, you're not the only one whose worried you know."

"You got a point there, but still it's pretty funny." She walked from the bathroom's doorway towards the bedroom door. "I'm hungry for-"

"Snickers dipped in vanilla ice cream." Danny finished the sentence automatically. "You've been craving that for the pass couple of months."

"I have?" Sam asked, waiting for Danny's cute little frustrated expression "I didn't notice." Danny rolled his eyes and started laughing. She left the room and made her way down to the kitchen. She opened the freezer and brought out the ice cream and dropped it on the table. She then opened the pantry and brought out a king size snickers bar. She opened the tub of ice cream but before she could rip open the snickers, a lurch in her stomach distracted her. She shrugged it off and was almost close to dipping the chocolate bar when a kick distracted her and made her knock the ice cream over. She could hear Danny coming down the stairs. A violent twist made her yell out in pain and she squeezed her eyes shut as an impulsive rush came to her tummy.

When she opened her eyes again, she was in the passenger seat of her husband's car. He made a sharp turn at the hospital and continued to talk into his bluetooth.

"Mom, I need you to call Jazz, Sam's parents, Dani and tell Sam's parents to call people she would want to be here."

"Cause she just went into labor and I think she'll like it if people she cares about are there for her!"

"I'm not getting- yes mom." He drove to the front of the hospital. He signaled a nurse over and she notice Sam, who was hovering between consciousness and passing out. The nurse brought a wheelchair over and Danny opened the passenger door and unbuckled his wife's seatbelt. He slid her out of the car's seat and into the wheelchair. The nurse directed the wheelchair away from the car door and he slammed it closed.

"I have to go park this." Danny said, "Get her in the ER." He drove a few feet away before he parked the G3 and he ran into the hospital, not far from Sam and the nurse.

"Where's Danny?" Sam said, when she fully gained consciousness. She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and had a deadly grip on the armrest.

"Right here." Danny said, keeping a fast pace with the chair. He held Sam's hand and she got the same grip on him. "Just breathe…you're gonna be fine…my hand isn't, but you're gonna be fine…" Sam started breathing and occasionally moaned. Once they had gotten into the waiting room, the nurse wheeled Sam into a room.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're not allowed in yet." The nurse said. "We'll tell you when you can come in." she pushed through a swinging door and Danny sat in a chair and waited for a full hour before a doctor came through the doors.

"Are you Mrs. Fenton's husband?"

"Yea." Danny said. He was tired; he needed sleep (or a coffee or something)

"Follow me." The doc said, "It's ready…"

After a while, close friends and family members slowly started pouring in. they could see everything that was happening in the delivery room. Danny was by Sam's side, his hand caught in the same deadly grip it had been in before. There was a series of screams before the medical people backed down slightly. A few more minutes later and Sam came out with three ah-dorable little babies and Danny. Danny was holding one and Sam held the other two.

"Oh my gosh, they're so cute!!!" Dani said, running over to see. "What did you name them?"

"Isabella, Nikkei pronounced Nicky-uh and Daniel Jr." Sam said, wearily. She leaned her head against the wheelchair's handle. She saw Maddie and Pamela coming over. "Hi Mom, hi Mrs. Fenton."

"How are you doing Samantha?" Pamela asked. "Need someone to hold the baby?"

"Here." Sam carefully gave Junior to her mom and Nikkei to her mom-in-law. They cooed and commented on the baby's beauty and cuteness. Danny bent down slowly and gave Isabella to her.

"She has your eyes." Danny said, smiling slightly. He glanced down at his Audemars Piguet watch. It was 3:39 a.m.

"You don't say…" Sam said, smirking a little. "Give her to my dad and your dad." Danny did as he was told and Sam quietly fell asleep in her chair. When Danny came back to her, he kissed her lightly on the forehead. He wheeled her into her room and lifted her from the chair on her bed. He sat in the chair and fell asleep.

When they awoke, they walked over to the baby nursery and saw the triplets sleeping in bassinets next to each other.

"They're so cute." Sam said, wrapping an arm around Danny's waist and leaning her head on his shoulder.

"They look like us alright." Danny replied, smiling. "They'll have the father's wit and the mother's looks."

"Oh, don't say that." Sam laughed, "I think Bella has your eyes. She looks like you."

"She does?" Danny asked. "She didn't open her eyes when I held her." Bella blinked in her bassinet.

"Look, she has them open now." Danny looked and was taken back. Isabella looked like him the most.

"You were right."

"Told ya so."

After a while of commenting the babies, they made their way back to the room and found that people had sent them flower arrangements and gifts for them and the newborns.

"Mrs. Fenton?" the doctor walked into the room.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"Um, we have found some ectoplasmic activity in your babies. It's in the blood test and some other tests that we ran."

Sam paled. "Is it high activity?"

"No, right now it's neutral. Stats say it shouldn't kick in until their teens."

The color was slowly regained. "Oh, that's good then."

"The question is, how did they get this in them?"

"The father was half…um, ghost if you will."

"Oh really. It was that Phantom kid, huh?"

"Yeah."

The doctor nodded his head and looked behind Sam and saw Danny sitting on the bed. "I knew I recognized him from somewhere." And with that the doc walked out.

"Ya hear that?" Sam asked

"Yeah. Our kids are gonna have ghost powers." Danny said, drawing a circle with his finger on the bed.

"Well, it only made sense. You're a half ghost and since they have some of your DNA…" Sam said quietly. She walked over to Danny and brought his face up to her's, giving him a passionate kiss. He kissed her back and gently pushed her so that she lay on the bed. They continued kissing and Danny felt her breasts up (which were now bigger because they had milk in them). They continued kissing, lost in an ecstasy they hadn't experienced for the past couple of months. This brought back memories of when they had sex for the first time together.

Danny and Sam had made it to the party Tucker threw in order to celebrate the last day of eleventh grade. The song "We Takin Over" was pounding through the floor of the rooftop of the building and everyone seemed to be having a good time. In a far corner, Danny and Sam had engrossed themselves in a kiss. They had been going out for quite a while now and it seemed normal to see the two buried in each other's face. They broke away, breathless.

"Damn…" Sam said, smiling. Danny smiled back. He captured her mouth again in a passionate kiss and a hand crawled slowly up her black spaghetti strap tank top. She kissed him harder and clawed at his back.

"We need a private place…" Danny said, shortly after having his shirt removed by the all bothered and hot Sam.

"Then why don't we faze down to one of the rooms and get private…" Sam whispered in his ear. Danny smirked. He loved it when Sam needed an outlet for her sexual desires and he was the one who took it. He swung her in his arms and went intangible, sliding through the chair they were sharing down to a bedroom that had an iPod Bose sound dock; it was currently playing "The Carpal Tunnel of Love".

As soon as Danny and Sam touched back down to earth, she pounced him and began taking off his jeans in the process. He pulled down her skirt and felt the smooth, pale flesh that was underneath. She hopped off of him and walked over to the sound system. She bent over and gave him a nice look at her ass as she changed the song to some burlesque song. He squinted at the screen and noticed it from Christina Aguilera.

"You listen to her?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Sam replied, beckoning Danny to come forth. He sat up on the bed and leaned towards her.

"What song is this?" Danny asked, falling under the trance of the music and the voluptuous girl in front of him.

"Nasty Naughty Boy…" Sam whispered, leaning forward and giving him an eyeful of her ample cleavage. He nearly fell of the bed as his eyes traced the figure of Sam's body.

I'm gonna give you a little taste

Of the sugar below my waist

You nasty boy…

Sam stripped out of her bra, revealing her milky white breasts. She lightly pushed the awe struck Danny back on the bed and kissed his lips then went down to his neck. She continued going down until she reached the waistband of his boxers.

"Sam…"

"Danny…let me…"

I swear I'll be the first

To blow

Your mind…

Sam pulled down the waistband of his boxers and revealed the erection of Danny's manhood.

'Nine inches of pure pleasure' Sam thought as she continued to give head. He gripped her hair and she sucked harder, and faster.

"Sa-uh-am I'm alm-ost there!" Danny moaned as he came in her mouth and she sucked almost every drop of it. She released her grip and licked the remnants from her lips. She went back up to give him a burning kiss, which he gladly returned with passion.

Danny then flipped them so that Sam was under him. He kissed and suckled at her neck and then massaged and sucked on her boobs. She moaned and cried out in sheer ecstasy as Danny pulled down her panties and inserted a finger into her heat.

So let my body to the talkin'

And gimme that

Hot

Sweet

Sexy

Lovin…


End file.
